Midnight Treat
by Phoenix's Heartbeat
Summary: It had been a trying day for the 501st. They had been through a battle and were finally back on the Resolute. Rex had been laying restlessly in his bunk, tossing and turning for an hour before he decided to get something to eat. Little did he know, a Senator that the Jedi were to get to Coursant was having the same problem. (M for sexual content) One-shot?


**Okay, this is like a one or 2 shot, maybe part of a diff story, R&R what you want.**

* * *

_Background:_

_It had been a trying day for the 501st. They had been through a battle and were finally back on the Resolute. Rex had been laying restlessly in his bunk, tossing and turning for an hour before he decided to get something to eat. Little did he know, a Senator that the Jedi were to get to Coursant was having the same problem._

**Tell me was it worth it**  
**Can you say it's worth**  
**Tell me was it worth it**  
**Can you tell me it was worth it?**

**-Gypsy Woman, Hilary Duff**

* * *

He walked through the halls, his steps echoing. Everyone was asleep, resting from the battering battle they just finished. Rex couldn't sleep, not hearing his brother's having the nightmares and waiting for his to come. There was only other need he needed to settle before he could even think of sleep again. Food. He was STARVING. No exaggeration, he hadn't eaten 'real food' for about 3 days. He'd had rations, but they hardly settled the food hunger.

The Senator they were carrying, well, in his opinion, her appearance was interesting. She wasn't quite Zygerrian but she wasn't Human either. Zygerrians were more wolf looking, and less human. She was more human looking and less cat-like. If she tilted her head a certain way, he could see her cat ears, and he could see the lump along her spine where she tried to hide her tail. Her hair was jet black, and her ears were snow or Shines armor white. Her eyes were purple and she had lightly tanned skin.

The door to the mess hall opened and he saw her sitting at one of the tables alone. Other than that, the room was empty, save the cooking droid. She turned when his steps echoed as he grabbed some food. When he turned to sit, she motioned to the seat across from her. "No need to be a stranger." Rex nodded, sitting across from her.

"Mam'."

"You're Captain Rex, Correct?" He nodded politely. "I'm Ruby, like the color." She reached her hand over indicating for him to shake. "I'm curious, I've heard people say that you and your troops have nightmares often and that during them, you hear the voices of your brothers. I'm sorry if I sound inconsiderate, I'm just wondering if it's true."

Rex started at her for a moment. "Yes, but depending on the nightmare is if we hear some of our brothers voices. It's often if we feel guilt for not being able to save them."

"I'm sorry," Ruby lightly touched his hand. "I have to go now, but if you have trouble sleeping, I think I have something that can help." She stood nodding to him one last time walking out. _If you didn't want to sound __inconsiderate, you shouldn't have asked. But then again she was sorry for us._ Rex shook his head letting his mind go blank. When he looked down, he saw that he had eaten all of the food on his plate. He cleaned up and went back to the room he shared with his brothers.

He laid down without changing and put his head on his pillow. When the nightmare came, he tossed and turned, trying to make it end, but it refused to. The dream kept going till he shot up, sweating and panting. He rested his head on his knees. The dream had been about when he was enslaved with Kenobi by the Zygerrians. Unable to take another sleepless night, he got up and walked to Ruby's room. He knocked quietly, immediately thinking better of it, _She's most likely asleep and I'm ruining it._ The door opened, a slightly surprised Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Captain." They both stood there uncomfortably for a minute. "Well, where are my manors. Please, come in." She stepped allowing him to enter. His steps were hesitant. "I should assume that this is about your nightmare."

"I didn't wake you, did I? Because I can go and let you sleep."

"Nonsense, besides, I'm more of a night person. Sit," Rex took a chair from the desk and sat down. "Knowing what the nightmare was about will help with this." Rex nodded.

"It was about when I was enslaved with General Kenobi by the Zygerrians and every time Kenobi accidentally got someone in trouble, they wouldn't punish him, but the innocent person." His voice was tight. It wasn't a time he liked to talk about. Especially when Slick had said that the Jedi kept them enslaved and now he was starting to think Slick was right.

Ruby bit her lip, which was actually really attractive, then got something under her bunk. "Here, chew this." She handed him that looked like a leaf. Rex obliged, putting the leaf in his mouth, and he stared to taste peppermint. "Do you taste peppermint?" He nodded. "Okay it's starting to work, now, sit still." He watched as she put her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes. He could feel something pushing in his mind, and he was about to push it out when he realized that it was Ruby.

She removed her hands, sitting on her bunk. "The nightmares should be gone for a month, unless you go through serious head trauma, then you wou-"

Rex slammed his lips against her, catching her off guard. His hands threaded through her hair, tangling in the waist-long threads. He pulled back, his breaths heavy. He stared into her purple eyes, starting to think he had made a mistake, till she parted her lips lightly licking them before her lips slammed against his. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her roughly. She fumbled with his armor, and Rex got her jacket off before they both couldn't do anymore with the other's clothes. "Can't get armor off," Ruby whimpered wiggling in his lap, trying to figure out how to get the armor off.

Rex pulled her off, standing, and started to take his armor off. Ruby got the hint that he couldn't get anything else off her. She stood also, shedding her wedge-boots and socks, starting on her long-sleeve when she paused seeing Rex had stopped and was watching her. He still had over half of the armor to go, but he closed the distance between them and kissed her again. He grabbed her wrist, moving it to his chest plate, using her hand to take it off. She did the same with her shirt and belt, slowly sliding her pants off herself.

A groan echoed from Rex's throat, as he reached out to touch her again, but she retreated across the room to another bunk in the room. Rex watched her, the way her legs moved, letting his eyes trail up to her butt. Her tail swished lightly, and it wasn't over fluffy and not fluffy at all, it was lightly fluffy. She laid on the bunk, beckoning him closer, and let one of her legs slowly trail up the other.

That was enough for him. Rex took off all the other plates he had left as he approached her. She sat up when he was close enough, but he pushed her down and yanked off his body glove leaving only his boxers. Ruby's fingers closed around the waistband, and her legs wrapping around his waist, she pulled him down on her. "You," he was panting now, "are going to be the death of me." Her legs started to slip his boxers down.

"Not very encouraging when you're fighting in a war."

"At least I'd die happy."

Rex was pushed back, so he was standing, which confused him slightly. Then he felt fingers pull his boxers the rest of the way down. He looked down at Ruby, suddenly knowing what she was doing. Her mouth wrapped around his groin and he sucked in a sharp breath as she started to bob her head. His head fell back as he started to thrust his hips to her mouth, one hand on the bunk frame to steady himself and the other tangled in her hair, lightly running his thumb against her ears. His mind swirled and his vision was starting to go white. "F- Force Ruby!" He grunted as he peaked, cumming in her mouth.

She stood, lightly wiping her mouth before Rex assaulted her with his own mouth. He could taste him on her, and he wanted her so badly it was starting to hurt. He laid her on her back, her tail swishing between her legs, and her ears perked up. His hand moved up her thigh to her panties, gently pulling on the waistband and then let go. Ruby couldn't think straight, she had never had her senses this assaulted, and for some strange reason, she felt more cat-like. Like the animal part was taking over the human, which was making her ache everywhere, especially in here breasts and between her thighs.

He unhooked her bra, tossing it. Her body arched at his touch, making her stomach press against his, and her hips grind against his. Rex took one of her nipples in to his mouth, making her breaths quicken, sucking lightly before turning to the other. A strangled meow escaped her mouth and her tail was swishing rapidly. He cupped her breasts gently squeezing. "Please." His carmel eyes looked hungrily at her, making her cheeks flush.

His hand trailed down her stomach to her panties, which were beyond soaked. "Please this?" His fingers slipped on her slit. Her body arched, but he pushed her down while his fingers moved faster causing her to let out more than a few meows when he hit the right spot. She kept twisting trying to touch him, but he pinned her arms and pressed her down till she peaked.

Both of them were panting and staring at each other. Ruby lightly kissed him, but that was enough to get him going again. He found himself sitting in a chair with Ruby in his lap, and an ache to be in her and for her to be meowing his name. He slid his hips upward, his stomach coiling as he felt her searing heat. Her nails were digging into his shoulders and his lips wandering against every part of her body he could get. "Ruby," his voice was rough against her skin, and his groan was sending chills down her spine. Her tail flicked against his bare thigh tickling the skin getting his attention.

A mischievous look crossed his eyes as he looked at her tail. Ruby didn't see, her eyes were squeezed shut and her head buried in Rex's shoulder as she rocked forward and back. He waited till her tail swished between his knees, closing them as soon as her tail was between them. Ruby's head shot up and she hissed as he put more pressure on her tail, smashing it between his knees. She hissed again, clawing his abs trying to get him to stop. "Does Kitty not like that?"

He lifted her head so she was looking at him. He could tell she was pissed, _Note to self, don't smash tail._ An idea suddenly popped into his head. He reached to touch her head, but she backed up as far as she could and hissed. She bit at him, but he didn't care. His fingers scratched just behind her ears, a per escaping her throat she leaned into his hand. He kept 'petting' her, distracting her while he stood and laid her on the bunk by the door.

She blinked, confused as to how she got there till Rex rocked his hips into her's. "Oh, Rex," she moaned back arching, "right there!"

He smirked, "Here?" He hit the spot harder. She nodded feverishly. "I didn't hear you," he growled.

"Yes, right there," her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Better," Rex growled slightly. He closed his eyes, knowing that he was going to peak soon. Ruby ran her hands across his arms, feeling the way his muscles shifted. She sucked in a sharp breath arching.

"Rex!" She lay under him, panting, her nails slowly sliding from his shoulders. Pain suddenly radiated, and from the corner of his eye he saw blood. He looked up at the holoclock cursing under his breath. "What?" Her eyes looked huge.

"We're coming out of hyperspace soon, and I was suppose to be on the bridge about," He looked at the clock again, "an hour ago."

"Are you going to be in trouble?"

"Maybe just questioned by the Generals," Rex slid from on top of her, putting his boxers back on, "Hopefully they won't ask too many." He had his body glove and the lower half of his armor on, struggling with a piece in his rush. "Kriffing get on you stupi-" Ruby lightly kissed him, snapping the plate into place.

"See, you just have to relax."

"I can't. And how am I suppose to explain why I'm an hour late?" He snapped the chest plate into place.

"Tell them," Ruby lightly bit her lip, "that you were helping me, and if they ask with what, then say I told you to ask me. And tell them I made you promise."

"Fine."

"Now go, I have to change into something, Senator-y." Ruby wrapped a blanket around her and gently pushed him out of the room, and the door closed just as he walked down the hall and some of the troops walked out of a room.

(After landing on Coursant)

Rex luckily hadn't been questioned when he got to the bridge, but when he walked in Cody raised an eyebrow. Rex and Cody walked through the halls as the ship landed and everyone was walking out. Rex rolled his shoulder for about the 20th time in the past 5 minutes. Cody looked at him, grabbing his elbow, he dragged him into a room.

"Rex, what were you doing when you were late to the bridge?"

"None of your business." He rolled his shoulder again. Cody yanked his shoulder plate off, with a "Hey what're you doing?!" from Rex. Cody pulled the collar of the body glove showing the nail and bite marks from earlier.

"Holy Force Rex, who?"

"What're you mean who?"

"I mean who did you screw?! Who else would I mean who?!" Cody ran his hands through his hair. "Those look like defensive wounds Rex. If someone sees, they'll think you assaulted someone and they tried to defend themselves."

"You don't have to worry about someone seeing anything, or the person saying anything. It's taken care of." Rex knew Cody would still demand to know who.

"Who?"

Rex inhaled momentarily, "The Senator," he mumbled.

"The- The Senator!? Are you kidding me Rex? One time you couldn't keep it in your pants! You know how badly this could end up, for you both?!"

"What'd you mean by the 'one time I couldn't keep it in my pants'?" Rex sounded slightly hurt.

""The one time you couldn't control yourself, it's with the Senator. I hope it was worth it, cause if this gets out, you're both in big trouble."

Rex chuckled and smiled while saying, "Trust me, it was."

"Come on, they must be waiting for us," Cody walked out of the room, down the platform and was waiting for Rex.

The Senator was standing outside, waiting for the escort to arrive. She was in a long skirt, but her tail was out and swishing slightly. Her hair was in a loose braid and her ears poked out just above her hair.

"Senator," Kenobi walked up to her.

"Master Jedi," she replied nicely. Cody could see her purple eyes. He flinched, where had he seen eyes like that? Rex walked down the platform, watching the Senator talk with Kenobi. Right as the transport came Rex was next to Cody. "Excuse me, my transports here."

"Of course, Senator."

She walked away, adding only some more sway to her hips as she walked to the transport.


End file.
